1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for executing various kinds of processings on captured images according to a situation at which a subject is photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-203860 includes: an imaging unit for capturing an image of a subject; a recording unit for recording a sound surrounding the imaging unit; a threshold sound volume storage unit for storing a specified threshold sound volume; a sound extraction unit for extracting a sound within a part of period including a sound having the volume larger than the threshold sound volume stored in the threshold sound volume storage unit among the sound recorded by the recording unit; a data storage unit for associating each of a plurality of images captured by the imaging unit with each of a plurality of sounds extracted by the sound extraction unit in the order of imaging and recording, and for storing the same; and a data output unit for outputting the captured image and the sound, which the data storage unit has stored in association with each other, in synchronization with each other.
In a camera according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-221498, music and a sample image suitable for the music are recorded in a first memory. A similarity detecting section of a similar image selecting unit refers to first auxiliary data or second auxiliary data of the sample image and detects a photographed image that resembles the sample image among photographed images recorded in a second memory. When a proper photographed image can not be detected, the sample image is selected. When reproducing music and image, a selected similar image is reproduced in place of the sample image in accordance with the progress of the music.
A camera according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-235432 records sounds inputted by a sound input device according to continuous shooting control on a plurality of still images (A-D) by a continuous shooting control device; and stores and manages, among the plurality of continuously photographed still images (A-D), the still image (B) which has been photographed when a sound level determining device determined that an actual sound exceeding a certain level was inputted, and sound data recorded by a sound recording device in association with each other. Even for reproducing individual still image data with sounds, the camera can reproduce and output the recorded sound data only when the still image (B) photographed at the timing when the sounds was actually produced is reproduced and displayed, thus reproducing individual still images with sounds without strange feeling.